Temptations
by ArtistFromaDream
Summary: Doflamingo x OC x Law. LEMON IN DAT SECOND (light) AND THIRD (threesome!") CHAPTER! Doflamingo wants to get Kamaria, an old friend, to work with him and Law. But what I the two males want something more?
1. Chapter 1

"Monet, I'm back." Caesar Clown called from his home's doorway. It was rainy and cold outside but the houses welcoming warmth warmed Caesar straight away. The two children behind him, not so much. The taller of the two was a dark skinned man. He had black soaking hair and bag under his eyes. His clothes were a soaking black sweater and a pair of jeans. The smaller of the two was a female. She was asleep and in pain. She stayed out in the cold for too long and got a fever. She was now in Caesar's arms, the male's trademark hat, a white fluffy hat with black spots on the rim, was placed over her face. A pale white stripped snow leopard tail swaying weakly. Monet soon came through the doors, amother child from behind. This one was most likely older then the two soaking ones. Messy blonde hair, goggles, a pink feathered coat, and an extremely large shirt. He had no pants on, but the shirt was long enough to cover his legs and crotch. "This one's with a fever." Caesar said. He handed her to Monet, the child's shaking getting worse. Monet took her and went upstairs. The blonde stayed behind until he was called upon. Caesar took the male to change.

"Thank you." He said. Caesar tossed him a shirt. "What's your name?" "Trafalgar Law. My friend is Layla Kamaria. We don't have any families so we live in the forest." Law said. Caesar nodded. "Well, you two are now living here. We have enough supplies for five, even six. We'll last. Besides, Monet loves kids your age." Caesar tossed Law a pair of jeans. "And I don't care that much." Caesar finished. Law bowed when he was done changing. "Thanks. Kamaria really needed help. I did what I could, but it didn't help." Caesar nodded. "She'll be fine. Money's there." Caesar said and led him up the stairs to Monet's room.

Monet stood up, admiring her work. "Young master, can I trust you to take care if her? All you have to do is change her rag when it gets dry, and change her sheets." Monet asked. Doflamingo nodded. "Monet walked out the door and held it open for Caesar and Law. Law walked up to Kamaria. Her snow white hair was all over the pillow. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was ragged. A light grey cloth, much like a bandana, was wrapped loosely around her neck. It had a black circle on the right, an ex, in the middle, and a circle with an ex crossed through it on the left. Monet opened the door and set some extra blankets on a nearby dresser. "She'll need rest. But if you feel you need to check on her feel free to do so." Monet said to Law walked out the door to a spare room. Caesar walked out as well, holding the door open for Law so he could show Law his new room. Law looked at Kamaria's face, then he noticed his hat on her chest. He grabbed it and walked out with Caesar leading. Doflamingo took the rag he had placed over her eyes earlier and went to wash it.

"S-sorry I'm…such t-trouble now…You can-can't help getting fevers, h-huh?" A weak voice croaked out a chuckle. Doflamingo twisted the rag and let the water seep out. He placed the rag on her forehead this time, in case Kamaria made an attempt to open her eyes. "It's fine. Besides, it's not like we had a choice. Monet's got a thing for children. Anyways, I'm Doflamingo." He said. "Kamaria. T-the other one is…Law." Kamaria said. Doflamingo nodded. The girl's eyes still haven't opened. "Wh-where shall you sleep?" Kamaria asked. "Chair." "Yo-you could sleep in the bed, I'll s-sleep in the chair. Or-or the edge." She stuttered. Doflamingo shook his head. He went to turn off the lights and took off his googles. "Scoot over a bit." Doflamingo said. Kamaria did as she was told and felt the bed move slightly as Doflamingo climbed in, taking off his clink feathered coat as he did so. Doflamingo reached his arm out and couldn't feel anything, or anyone. "I didn't say go to the edge." "I could get you sick." "Nah. Antibiotics. Now get over here." Doflamingo said sternly. Kamaria had no choice but to surrender and moved closer to the older man. "More." She moved again. "A bit more." She moved again. "Just an inch and a half." Kamaria had no idea what an inch was but was but it sounded scary, therefor she moved more until she hit Doflamingo's chest. before she could move back to the edge, Doflamingo had his tanned arms a wrapped around her waist. The black shirt she was wearing slipped up a bit, exposed pale skin that was being gently stroked. Doflamingo heard a slight rumble in Kamaria's chest. Doflamingo figured it was purr. Since she was a cat and all. Doflamingo stroked the skin more softly and expanded his stroking range. He stroked Kamaria's stomach and ribs and back, Kamaria's purring getting louder. But when Doflamingo reached the area just below her breasts, she stopped purring and Doflamingo took the hint. "Good night." Kamaria said, a blush evident on her face. Doflamingo smirked as his arms rested on her waist once again. He noticed Kamaria's fever had gone down due to the chilly night air and the warmth from the sheets and Doflamingo. At this rate, Kamaria would be able to leave by sunrise tomorrow.

"Are you sure you want to leave?" Monet asked as she handed a bag full of beli. "Yeah. We don't wanna be a bother." Law said taking the bag. "Well, I guess we can't change your minds. Do take care of yourself." Monet said and waved goodbye.

_Fifteen years later…_

"Sir, we found her." Doflamingo looked at Vergo and nodded. Monet carried a small girl in her wings. Doflamingo had Law working for him already, why not have Kamaria as well? "Thank you." Doflamingo said and took the girl from Monet and signaled for the two to leave. Doflamingo sat back in his chair near the window. It was afternoon and the dim light of the drowsy sun was almost gone. Doflamingto looked once again at Kamaria. She didn't change. Aside from the fact that she got a little less skinny (Doflamingo couldn't feel her ribs) and she has more of a load now, she still wore baggy, dark clothes and shorts. She had bandages wrapped around her left leg and black gloves that had holes on her knuckles and top part of her hand and were cut to show her fingers. She still had the piece of cloth with the strange markings but it was a wrapped around her head, covering her left eye. Her eye. Doflamingo still hadn't seen her eyes. Law had yellow eyes was Kamaria the same? Probably not but it is a possibility. Doflamingo sighed. "Such a mystery women." "Hm? That so?" Doflamingo looked down to see a icy azure eye and a smile on her face. "Hi~." She purred, her ears and tail have disappeared so she must've found a way to get rid of them. The ears and tail of an animal are attached to a host so the host could get weak. Doflamingo once had them as a kid, but Monet found a way to make them disappear. Kamaria yawned, pulling Doflamingo from his thoughts. "Law's here to." He said. Kamaria's eyes sparkled. Doflamingo hated it. He didn't hate the sparkle in her eye, no, it was the fact that whenever he mention Trafalgar Law, she would be happy. Doflamingo hated that. "Wow, I never though I'd see him again." Kamaria smiled. "I'm so glad!" She hugged Doflamingo tightly yet awkwardly due to their position. Doflamingo stood up. "Act like your asleep." He said. Kamaria closed her hypnotizing blue orb and removed her arms from around Doflamingo's neck. Doflamingo opened the door and walked down the long hallway and turned a few corners until he reached Law's room. As usual he was reading a book, luckily he wasn't fighting Vergo. "What?" Law asked not setting his book down. When Doflamingo didn't respond Law looked at him and noticed Kamaria. "Gift." Doflamingo gave Kamaria to Law's bed, setting her head on the pillow. "You can stop being asleep now." Kamaria's eye opened and looked at Law. "Hi~" She smiled and waved, then yawned. Law waved back and turned his chair around to look at Doflamingo who was straing intensely at Kamaria's breasts. "Sleep here, I'll be outside with Doflamingo." Law said, standing and pulling Doflamingo towards the door.

"The hell were you thinking, bringing her here?!" Law whispered harshly. "Because it's safer here then with Crocodile." Doflamingo answered. "No, it's because you were thinking of having sex with her, am I right?" Law asked smugly. "No," Doflamingo lied. "Otherwise I would've had her sleep in my room." "Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

That night, Law couldn't sleep. Even with Kamaria why his side. Over the years, he too, grew some feelings for the girl. Even if he couldn't see her everyday after the split up, she felt those feelings and felt very stupid for leaving her to Life. So having her curled up into his side with one hand on his stomach his arm resting on her shoulders felt very tempting. Law did enjoy the fact that Kamaria was both a heavy and sound sleeper at different times. He found this an advantage. A very good and effective one at that.

Law was stamen from his thoughts when he felt his sweater get a bit tighter. He looked down to see Kamaria's hand bunching it up with her hand. He also felt a salty, wet feeling on his hands. He looked to see that she reproducing tears. Nightmare. Law stroked her face and neck and soon the tears slowed down and eventually stopped. Law turned on his side, facing Kamaria and wrapped his dark arms around her chest and waist.

"Law!"

Law opened his eyes and saw nothing, black. He seen realized it was just his fuzzy hat and removed it from his face. Kamaria was straddling his waist, a happy look on her face. "Caesar just left for Punk Hazzard, Monet went with him, and Vergo went to do something for Doflamingo. So there's not many people here." Kamaria told him. Law nodded and went over his options. He tought over it while sleeping and decided to have sex with her, just as an experiment. Then, if Kamaria wanted, they could do it more after a few days of Kamaria adjusting. So, Law took his chance and set his hat on the dresser nearby. He got Kamaria off of him so he could lock the door But decided not to. He went back to the bed in the corner and sat down, facing Kamaria. "Will you hate me if a try something very stupid?" Law asked. Kamaria shook her head no. Even if she wanted to she would have no reason to. So Law pulled at the puppet strings and pushed his luck. He kissed her.

Law licked his lips and put his lips on hers. His tattooed hand going to the back of her head. Kamaria just sat there, fear evident in her eyes and blush on her pale skin. Law let his other hand to to the bottom of her shirt and lifted it up slightly. He began to stroke it slowly. The same way Doflamingo did 15 years ago. Kamaria purred, her mouth opening slightly. Law continued to stroke as he slyly led his tongue to her opening. It slipped in without her noticing and danced around. Kamaria's eyes closed as she slowly began to get the hang of it and kissed back. Her tongue was shaking slightly, like her body, but it went out to seek Law's tongue. He pushed her down and continued his strokes, just gentler and slower. "L-Law..!" Kamaria moaned as Law let her breathe. He removed his shirt and dropped it on the floor. An erection obvious through his pants. Kamaria blushed as she removed her trademark cloth that was wrapped around her head and covering her eye. Law aided her in removing her own shirt and the cloth underneath. She quickly tried to cover herself but Law wouldn't let her. He took a hold of her wrists and pinned her arms above her head. Law lover seeing the tattoo she had. It was a tribal heart with spikes that was placed over her head. This tattoo was something she had since she was a child. It was permanent and the process was painful but she could handle it. Law licked the mark and liked her breasts, sucking on each nipple until it was swollen. Kamaria moaning and groaning in the background. Law liked her sounds. They didn't suit her, they sounded weak were Kamaria was the teasing I-don't-give-a-shit-what-you-think person, at times. These sounds were new to Kamaria as well.

After a while, Law got bored with her nipples and moved down farther, near her sex. Kamaria moaned quietly as she watched him. Law was about to continue when he heard footsteps and a hand come to his door's doorknob. "Shit!" Law picked up the clothes from the floor and put them in an empty drawer. Kamaria went to a sleeping position, facing the wall. Law sat in his chair just as the door opened, hat on his head. "Yes?" He asked, turning around. Doflamingo stared at Law. "Did you do what I think you did…?" "Nope." Law said with ease. He turned around once again and began reading his book he left on his desk the day before. "I found a room for Kamaria." "She's fine here too ya know." Law muttered. Doflamingo placed a hand on the crook of Law's neck. "I'm sure she is…" He muttered, tracing the outline of the bruised flesh. '_Shit, shit, shit…_' He thought. "It was Mr. Big-shot." He lied. "Ya mean Kid?" Law nodded. "Kid had feline teeth? I never knew that." Doflamingo said out loud. Law nodded nervously. "Sure…"

Thw day continued awkwardly. Kamaria was getting used to her new room and the mansion like abode. She ran into Monet a few times, even Vergo. After chatting and escaping and exploriyou she grew tired and sat in one of the window sills. She leaned her head against the clear lylas and looked outside. Baby 5 was looking for Doflamingo, obviously pissed. Monet was on the roof, enjoying the nice breeze. Vergo was standing near Doflamingo who was talking to someone over the Den Den Mushi. Even Law was outside, he was sitting under a tree, taking a nap. "Ring, ring, ring, ring, clank." The Den Den Mushi said as Kamaria got up and pickeup up the line. _"Hey, come on outside. BOOM." _Kamaria looked out the window to see that Baby 5 had found Doflamingo and was fighting him while he was talking to Kamaria. "Ouch, are you okay?" Kamaria asked. _"Yeah, I'm fine. Baby 5 always does this." _"I'm coming outside, be thankful I'm saving your ass this time." Kamaria hung up and rushed down the stairs and pushed open the doors.

Kamaria ran over to the battle grounds and tackled Baby 5 to the ground. She struggled a hit but Kamaria was able to hold her down. "Baby 5! Calm your tits!" Kamaria yelled. Baby 5 struggled but soon stopped and Kamaria let her up. "Come on, we can have some tea and talk about what the damn flamingo did this time, m'kay?" Kamaria asked, leading Baby 5 to the doors.

"Oh, I'm heartbroken!" Doflamingo said dramatically. "I didn't know I was such a bastard~"

Baby 5 had finally calmed down and went to hany out with Buffalo. It was another stupid, heartbreaking reason. Just like always. Kamaria slumped in her seat, not bothering to fix her posture when footsteps were heard. Someone sat in the seat Baby 5 once claimed. A hand stroked her back and neck. "Yes?" She turned her head and saw Doflamingo in all his bleeding glory. Wait. Bleeding? It was true. Doflamingo probably got hit by one of Baby 5's weapons and got hit in the head. "You're bleeding!" Kamaria stood up and reached for Doflamingo's wrist. Successfully grabbing it she dragged him up to his room. She kicked the door open so hard, it came off it's hinges. She sat Diflamingo on his bed and began searching around franticly. Finally finding what looked like a First-Aid kit, she began to disinfect his cut with abit of alcohol and began to wrap Doflamingo's head in bandages. "There done." She took a step back and put everything on its new place. Doflamingo watched her hips silently. Wow~ She really did grow up. She sat down in front of Doflamingo on the floor, her head resting in her hands. "What's wrong?"

"I'm leaving." She said. "A week from now." She laid down, taking in deep breaths and closing her eyes as though she would pass on to another life. She soon felt a weight on top of her and cracked on eye open. Doflamingo was on her chest, his ears listening to her heart beat slowly and dimly. Kamaria sighed as Doflamingo embraced her in a tight grasp. The two were like that for what seemed to be years. They were like that in silence until Doflamingo broke it. "Can I change your mind?" Kamaria shook her head. "But you can get off. I have to help Monet with tonight's food. We're having either curry or riceballs!" Kamaria said rather excited. Doflamingo smiled. Times like these can be quite rare with Baby 5 wreaking havoc because she got another one of her fiancées got killed, Buffalo sometimes crashing into pillars, an experiment gone wrong, or even Law getting broken 'cause he crossed the line with Vergo again. However, there was some humor in the daily adventures. Doflamingo, without thinking kissed Kamaria. "Mphh!" She was silenced. Doflamingo probing his tongue against Kamaria's thin line of lips. He somewhat got up, lips connected, and his hand reached fthe her trademark cloth that found itself around Kamaria's head, covering her eye. Doflamingo separated the two and looked at Kamaria's eyes. An icy azure paired with a ravishing yellow. Kamaria instantly blushed, not yet used to the fact that her eye was revealed, she closed it. "Open." "No." "Yes." "Fine." It was opened and Kamaria blushed. "Good, now you're hyping to keep both you're eyes open until you leave." "Bu-" "No buts." Doflamingo smirked and got up, heading for the outside world. "Bastard." Kamaria sighed. She headed for the kitchen to help Monet.


	3. Chapter 3

Six days have come and passed too quickly for Kamaria. She really didn't want to leave but she wanted to explore the world, not stay cooped up on some island. Kamaria sighed. Tomorrow would be the day she would leave. She had already packed her things and was ready to leave at dawn. Kamaria sighed once more and slipped off the window sill.

The others were outside and Kamaria choose to stay inside, working on notes so she wouldn't waste her time, and theirs, explaining why she was leaving. Kamaria couldn't think of anything and decided to take a break, clearing her mind from the tears that threatened to fall. She loved everyone too much to leave them to their chaos. She always managed to save Doflamingo's ass from Baby 5's weapons, help Caesar not have a failing experiment (even if he did he would never admit it), convince Vergo to stop beating Law, and several other things with Gladious, Sugar, even Trébol.

Kamaria didn't want to leave. She scribbled something down, angry at herself for allowing a single tear to drop. She sighed as Kamaria tossed another failure of a note into the waste bin. She couldn't think of anything good that wouldn't seem insulting. Kamaria stood up from her spot and went to go outside. Maybe fresh air would help clear her mind.

Stepping outside she was met with the sight of a nice and loud explosion. "The hell was that?!" She growled and ran through the explosion without thinking. Kamaria ran into someone's chest and stumbled backward. "Kamaria?" Doflamingo's voice was evidence that she ran into him. "Yes?" Kamaria asked, looking at the man clearly now. Kamaria felt the collar of her shirt be grabbed and she allowed herself to be tugged upwards from her pathetic state on the ground.

"Come on, Baby 5 was the cause of that incase you were wondering." Of course she was. Who else sets off an explosion without warning, besides me? Kamaria sighed and tripped, crashing into Doflamingo's back. "You're on a tripping spree, huh?" Doflamingo chuckled. Kamaria blushed slightly and looked down. Today was not her day. "Anyways, Law and I would like to talk to you about something." Doflamingo said, resuming his walking.

Kamaria did not want to know what that was. Doflamingo was the the only person she told about leaving. Him telling someone was a good chance of 1000% out of 100. But telling Law… Maybe it wasn't what Kamaria thought it was. Hell, was she wrong.

When Doflamingo and Kamaria made it to the destination Doflamingo had in mind, she was tossed in roughly right after the door had been opened.

"You could be a bit more gentle." Law said from the chair he was sitting in, chin resting in the palm of his hand.

"Eh," Doflamingo shrugged, his smirk simply growing. "She knows how rough we can be."

The comment scared Kamaria a bit. She was used to a harsh life style and could never get used to a life of luxury. Kamaria got up and sat on the bed, Law already a step ahead of her. His skinny body was placed against the headboard, placed against the wall. Kamaria sat down a few feet away, just for good measure.

"Is it true that you are leaving?" Law asked.

Kamaria nodded. "Tomorrow."

"Six days already? I've barely seen you outside your room of away from the window sills." Doflamingo accused.

Kamaria was about to spit an insult at the man when tanned arms wrapped around her waist. She turned around to see Law behind her, chin digging gently into her shoulder.

"Oh~ No fair. Save some for me~" Doflamingo whinnied mockingly and climbed in between Kamaria's spread legs.

Kamaria could sense the slight pause and the tension between the two. One of pure seriousness and one of pure mock. But both shared an emotion that could be compared to Lust. Kamaria closed her eyes and prepared for the worst.

Doflamingo nipped at the cat's collar bone. He continued to nip until be got some sort of reaction. The reaction he was earned with was Kamaria fidgeting away from said man the best she could managed with Law behind her.

"What? Not good for you~?" Doflamingo teased the girl with a quick lip across her pale lips, earring a blush from Kamaria.

Kamaria would've liked to answer if Law hasn't started kicking the base of her neck, the bridge between her neck and shoulders, and her ear from the behind.

"Mphh~" Kamaria made an odd noise that even she could not identify the gasp/moan like sound.

"Ohh~ Do it again Law." Doflamingo said and rested the side of his face on her chest.

Law licked the back of Kamaria's neck and traced the wet skin with his teeth.

Kamaria, again, moaned/gasped.

Doflamingo was enjoying this show whilst Kamaria was getting frustrated. However, the frustration came and went with every movement the two males made.

Kamaria could soon no longer feel Law's chest and he moved away slightly. Not a second later, she could feel her shirt being tugged away along with anything under it. Law's hoodie went away with his old fashioned hat and Doflamingo's coat was soon on the bed, with Kamaria's dark shirt.

Kamaria's face was soon a dark shade of crimson that would make even a tomato covered in blood jealous.

Doflamingo worked at Kamaria's chest and nipples, Law worked at her shoulder blades and upper arms.

Kamaria was soon moaning like their was no tomorrow, not used to this sort of treatment.

Doflamingo soon got bored with her chest and moved lower to her board of a stomach. He began to lick and bite and claim her skin. Law did the same, claiming her back and shoulder blades and neck.

But Doflamingo soon got bored with that and continued downward, tugging at the shorts the woman wore, and any under garments that blocked any skin from sight. Aside from the bandages, Kamaria was naked and claimed by the men on either side of her. Doflamingo did not removed the bandages that were wrapped around Kamaria's entire leg because he knew the pain it caused when poked.

Sugar once bumped into her leg, Trébol once again being too close. Doflamingo watched as Kamaria's eyes darkened with pain that day, yet she did not shed a tear like it looked like she would.

Doflamingo removed his own pants and shirt, but not his glasses. Kamaria breathed in deeply and Doflamingo held two fingers at her enterance.

"Ready?" He asked, all mock gone.

Kamaria nodded, her eyes looked unsure of what else to do. Law held her hips down and continued to lick the side of her neck. It was a good distraction, but not good enough.

Kamaria whimpered when Doflamingo's two fingers entered at once. His skin brushing against her prostate every once and a while, making her gasp.

"Ahhhh~" Kamaria moaned as another finger was ordered to join the rest.

But soon the fingers were gone, replaced with something bigger. Much bigger. Kamaria tears that were saved from her notes and frustration a few hours ago were being put to use. They trailed down her face in a steady motion. Law turned Kamaria's head slightly so he could attempt a kiss, a hopeful distraction. Doflamingo thruster inside at a steady pace. That pace soon got faster and harder and soon Kamaria was moaning once more, all pain gone.

Kamaria, Doflamingo, and Law were found lying on the bed in the room their current events took place last night. Kamaria was so exhausted that she couldn't leave at dawn. Even when she woke up at 4 o'clock in the afternoon, her limbs ached.

Law was the only one that remained asleep. Doflamingo left for work and Kamaria was busy trying to get up and off the floor to find clothes. Law didn't get his turn last night but he would tonight. Doflamingo and Law had an agreement, a bit strange but true, that they would share Kamaria and prevent her from leaving the island at the same time. It was a nice plan on both parts and worked like a charm.

The only problem was removing Kamaria from her hiding spots.


End file.
